


Jannibal-a seductive cat and mouse game

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Clueless Jack, Falling In Love, Forced Kisses and Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Will, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Agent-in-Charge of the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia has caught the eye of a certain Cannibalistic psychiatrist not only has Hannibal has become a magnetized to Jack Crawford he has developed a craving that only Jack can quench.....Desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shipp this and please bear with me  
> I'm new and please feel free to leave comments and favs!!!

Ch 1: Flashbacks,and fear?

 

FBI boss Jack Crawford enters the kitchen of Dr. Hannibal Lecter, who is prepping dinner. Lecter starts to give Crawford a friendly smile ... notices the murderous look in his eyes ...

 

FOUR YEARS LATER...

\-------------------------------------

Jack Crawford. That is the name of the male that caught the eye of a certain Cannibalistic psychiatrist. Jack had smooth chocolate skin,dark chocolate eyes and raven black hair. He was wearing a gray silky suit with a purple plum tie and some black dress shoes. He looked powerful and strong yet still looked gentle as he waited for Will Graham to speak. Will was a good friend of the doctor, was much shorter than Jack,facial hair,dark curly curls,dark framed glasses hiding his gentle Browns eyes wearing a platen shirt with a jacket and some jeans holding some files.

Hannibal stalked them though the blinds of his office studying the talker man (partially drooling!) walking with Will who was chatting away about some case. Jack stopped and looked back at the smaller man. "This killer is sloppy Jack..." Started Will pointing to the file,Jack studied the male with a raised brow before asking "how so Will?" Making Him stopped and open the file scanning it for an answer. Jack sighed and patted his back shaking is head before walking away. Will (who finally found the answer!) looked up noticing Jack had moved began running for him calling out his name. "Jack,Jack wait!" He called the taller male chasing him down.. Hannibal shut the blind with a smirk before checking himself fixing anything that looked out of the ordinary (bloodstains or crooked clothes) and opened his office door . He headed towards Will who was trying to catch up to Crawford.

 

(Jack's POV)

\----------------------

"Jack!"you heard Will call once more,making you stop and sigh while you wait for the male to catch up. When he finally does you ask "yes Mr.Graham?" Before looking at at the now sweating (and now breathing heavily) Will who didn't answer as he handed up the file to you. You raised your brow at him taking the file and read the cover. "Honey Eli?" You asked him as you opened the file and started to read its contents. A voice behind you snapped you back Into reality . "Are you alright Will?" Asked a smooth rich think accent. You knew that luring voice quite well as a pass memory played in your mind....

-Flashback- 

You groaned in pain as you finally came to focus. Pain shot though your body immediately you moved your head making you wince as you studied your soundings. You were on the floor in a pool of blood? In a huge kitchen not just anyone's:Dr.Hannibal Lecter's! You groaned as you tried to sit up yet yelped as another stab of pain making you stop. You heard a amused chuckled making your head whip up to see a tall and slender man leaning against one of cabinets. He was bruised and bloody as you noticed the stains on his white long sleeved shirt,he had grayish sliver hair and the most usual eye-color:green that looked like it was dark blue that pierced straight though you. He laughed at your confused look turn into a menacing glare and got down on his knees next to you. "Tsk tsk Jack why did you come in with this?" He asked showing your gun making you freeze and fear for your life.

-End of Flashback-

 

You stopped and clenched your hands into fists as you felt your breath increase at the memory. You needed to get as far as you could get from that voice :Him. So you started to walk away yet a felt an hand seize your shoulder making you freeze. The hand felt like it was a flame against your shoulder even with the layers of fabric. "Jack....you need to talk..." You heard the voice ,say feeling the warmth of breathing on your neck your eyes widen. As a shiver ran down your back you struggled against the hand yet ,it tightened causing the flame to burn you more . You gasped as you felt yourself turn to see : Hannibal Lecter the man who you tried to kill and tried to do the same to you.. "Whatever for Dr.. Lecter?" I hissed thigh your teeth feeling not only fear for this male but rage. Which caused him to smile as he leaned in making you take a step back. "Only the fact that you can't look me In eye Mr. Crawford." He whispered which cause another chill to go down your spine. 

Angrily you looked up to meet the male's gaze only to see his grin grow. "Is that all Dr?" You hissed as he shook his head and chuckle before answering you. "That's a start...but..." He started looking around to make sure we two weren't be watched then he grabbed your arm and pulled you into the Work evaluator. You yelped in fear yet shock as you were pulled in. The doors closed as the doctor pressed the button labeled stop,causing the evaluator to come to a halt. You felt a flood of fear go though you realizing that fact that you were alone with him:alone with Hannibal! You face must've changed because he stayed at a distance yet he spoke slowly to you. "Jack...it seems we've got off on the wrong foot here..."he calmly started as you snorted at him. He continued like you didn't snort clapping his hands together. "How can I help you...make you feel more comfortable around me?" He asked studying you closely making you turn away from him.

(Hannibal's POV)

\--------------------------

I frowned as the male turned away from me. "Jack is not looking at me....hmm it seems I've got to get his attention again..."I said in my head as I observed Jack closely before stepping closer to the male. His head whipped around to meet my gaze,slightly gripping the rail behind him....

 

 

Well that's chapter one of this story I don't own NBC's Hannibal or the characters on the show ( 


	2. Ch 2: Distractions and a protective Will...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack escapes Lecter and setting Hannibal off then a unexpected barrier forms between him and his prized possession:Jack Crawford....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanni's pissed  
> Will's protective  
> And jack is clueless?
> 
> Please comment and fav!

Ch 2: distractions and a protective will...?

 

__________________________________

 

Hannibal's pov (continued)  
\--------------

I watched the male analyzing him closely as he looked straight at me with anger and hatred. It made me grin, flashing my sharp whites at him,he tensed up even more. I began to wonder why he was so tense besides the obvious. As I wondered lost in though,Jack slowly hit the button to start the evaluator. "Hm-"Ding! The "ding" of the evaluator snapping me back into focus I looked up to see Crawford already halfway down the hall taking to some other agent! 'How dare that-!' I hissed in annoyance running my hand though my silver hair in frustration. "Calm down,calm down Hannibal." I whispered to myself feeling my anger getting the best of me. 

"It's not his fault Hannibal,he knows What you are..."spoke a gruff deep male's voice behind me. I turned to see Will standing in the entrance of the evaluator, arms crossed. He smirked as I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean will?" I asked him with a raised brow. "It's not his fault Hannibal,he knows What you are...?" I repeated what he said waiting for an answer.  
I leaned up against one of the walls of evaluator staring at Will as he chuckled then shook his head. "What do you find so amusing William.." I growled losing my patience slightly he stopped hearing my threat. He looked up his chocolate orbs shinning with anger as he clenched his jaw and fists. "What I find so amusing?" He hissed. "Is that maybe he hates you! Maybe you should leave him be!!!" He screamed throwing his glasses at me. "Ever thought that he hates you?!" I stiffened at his outburst,my face unemotional as I stared at him. Then in a blink of eye i shoved him against the wall,slamming his head it as he grunted in pain as I gripped his face holding him tightly. I ignored his cries of pain as I pulled him close leaning in. "If you ever...raise your voice at me!" I warned my voice dripping with anger as he tried to shrunk in to the corner with fear.

I let go of him satisfied by the image of him fearful of me,and pressed the button starting the evaluator again. I stared down to see Will on the floor and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Will get up." I ordered the male,waiting for him yet he didn't move I sighed. "I said now..Will." I said watching him disobey me I snapped. I grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him up,earning a yell in pain as I pulled him up. "I-" he started as I stopped waiting."I'm sorry...I'm sorry Hannibal."he grunted as I let go of him and smiled. "Good lad" I said turning towards the door as he picked up his glasses. 

Will's pov  
__________

I took a deep breath as I put in my glasses that were slightly cracked and watched the male in front of me carefully. I frowned as I saw the face of my co-worker:Jack Crawford flash in my mind. The thought of Hannibal courting him made me sick to my stomach. "I won't let you lay your claws in him Lecter..." I vowed silently to myself as the evaluator stopped. "Jack won't be toyed with,tangled up in the web of your lies and sins..." We both stepped out but Hannibal's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "See later Will!" He called smiling and even waved at me as he walked off. "Yeah later devil..." I muttered as I walked though the halls. "I swear on over my dead body..."

\----------

Well that's chapter two please comment and fav stay tuned for chapter 3!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations and requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been week since Hannibal tried to get in jack's head now the cannibal was in the one place jack didn't want him to be: his office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you sorry I haven't got back to this leaving you all hanging (believe me I'm still waiting on some authors myself!) but I have finished few more chapters so please read,kudos and comment! ;)

Chapter Three: Confrontations and requests  
_____________________________________________

Jack's pov  
___________  
It's been a week since Hannibal Lecter tried to get inside my head, I shivered at the thought actually. I look up at the ceiling then at Bella who is peaceful asleep beside me. I sighed getting up slowly and walking to the bathroom to get ready. Turning on the sink as I fixed my collar before catching I glimpse at my reflection in the mirror. I stopped as I notice that the man staring back at me didn't look nothing like me. This man looked determined and a young man who wasn't afraid of anything not even Lecter...no this man was the man I was before everything: Bella,the FBI,Lecter everything. I felt a wave of disgust and anger as I saw the platinum blonde male in my head. I shook my head as I punched the mirror cracking it slightly as theres was blood coming out of my fist yet Ias I watched I could only felel my anger raising as I bandaided myself up. 'Lecter...' I thought angrily.

 

Normal Pov (30 mins later)  
_____________  
Jack Crawford walked in the FBI base in Quantico holding some files under his arm. "Hello" he said politely to the lady at the front desks as he passed. "Uh Mr.Cawford you have an Dr. Lecter waiting in your office   
She called making him freeze and almost drop the case files on on floor. Yet in blink of an eye he regained his composure as he smiled nodding to her. "T-thank you miss." He said as he pressed the button of the elevator. He entered the elevator quickly the waited for the doors to close as he began to pace quickly back and froth his mind full of questions or reasons why Lecter would want to see him. The ding of his floor make him jump slightly as the doors opened to show his office at the end of the hall. He took a breath before stepping off the elevator and walking towards his office. Then he stopped halfway as I can see the outline of the devil himself sitting patiently. Jack took a breath as he then smiled a plastered smile as he took the knob and opened the the door....

_____________________________________________

Duh duh duh cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys but it's getting good isn't it? Comment your feedback and make predictions help me out bye!


End file.
